


The first step forward

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Series: Damien's struggles of becoming truly himself [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Character, Use of a made-up dead name for Damien, mary and damien are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Damien has never felt right in his skin and the time has come to finally tell his sister that she has a brother not a sister





	The first step forward

**Author's Note:**

> To my friend Max who sadly does not have an AO3 account  
> Please comment, I need feedback.

Damien swallowed, he was nervous. 

No, nervous did not begin to describe it. 

He was about to tell his sister, the one who had been there for his entire life, that he was in fact not a girl but a guy.

He didn’t usually come into bars. They were places where people went to socialise but couldn’t hear each other, it made no sense to him. He even usually only drank wine but he didn’t want to be sober in case it went badly. In that case he could forget that it happened.

He saw his elder sister Mary making her way from across the bar. Her new wedding ring present on her finger. She smiled at him and as she sat down she kissed him on the cheek.  
“Hey sis, where’s the hus and Lucien?” Damien subconsciously shuddered at the use of the word ‘sis’.  
Mary stared at him, obvious that she’d noticed but didn’t say anything.  
“They’re uhh…at home”  
Mary sighed and looked Damien directly in the eyes.  
“Hey Thea, you know you can tell me anything. What’s up? And don’t lie, I can see you look tense. Was your ‘husband’ watching horror films again?”  
She said husband in inverted commas because she did not approve of Damien’s choice.  
“Well…there’s something I came here to tell you.” Damien managed to get out. He was shaking.  
“Thea are you okay?” Mary held his hand worried  
Damien shuddered a breath and stumbled across his words “Please don’t call me Thea because…...because…...that’s a girl’s name and I’m a boy” 

Mary immediately grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bar.  
Damien felt tears roll down his face. Mary hated him now. She was going to force him back in the box he had worked so hard to get out of. She didn’t turn around until they’d got to the mall. They entered a shop, Damien was crying too much to see which one it was. She then pulled him to a rack of Victorian binders.  
She turned to him  
“Aww Th-bro, please don’t cry. Um…what name should I call you?”  
Just that sentence told Damien that his sister had accepted him and he broke down again.  
In between sobs he managed to get out the name that he had chosen “Damien”  
She chuckled “Damien Bloodmarch, wow Dames that’s quite you.”  
Eventually he calmed down and his sister started explaining about binders.  
“And since I know you like Victorian stuff I brought you here to see Victorian binders.” Damien stared at his sister’s face touched by her actions.  
She gripped his hand encouragingly “I’m so happy you told me Dames. It must not have been easy so far but I promise whatever happens from here on, I’m with you.”  
She then pulled out her credit card and went to the counter.  
“Can I have all of the binders in this shop?”  
The cashier nodded excitedly and quickly packed them all up.  
Damien’s mouth fell open. His sister was the greatest sibling ever. He was so glad he’d told her. 

Later, she took him to her house as she understood why he didn’t want to try on stuff at his house. Even though she was married she didn’t live with Joseph yet as he was still off sailing to many places.  
Mary asked if he wanted to change alone and Damien was confused. They’d changed together before.  
“Well, you’re a guy. I thought you might be uncomfortable with a girl being in the room while you change”  
Damien promptly burst into tears again. His sister was so good to him and he couldn’t understand how she was so quick to accept him.  
Mary wiped away his tears and said “Damien. I know that it must have been tough for you to be pregnant whilst being a man and all of us referring to you as a woman. So, from now on I will do whatever I can to make sure that you are as happy as can be. You’ve more than earnt it”  
Damien nodded and hugged her. The siblings had never been very touchy-feely but in this moment, it felt right.  
“Have you told your husband yet?”  
Damien shook his head  
“Well then, I’ll make sure I’m there for you when you do”  
Mary kissed him on the forehead.  
“Hey Dames, do you like guys? Just wondering”  
Damien nodded “I uh...have always been more appreciative of the male form.”  
Mary laughed “You’re talking more like yourself again.”  
The siblings shared a last hug before Mary got to work helping Damien find which binder style suited him.


End file.
